


Sostente - Hold On

by Annie_Carstairs



Series: Love... [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Blue Identity Reveal (Creekwood), Blue Identity Reveal (Creekwood), M/M, Movie and book, Sad with a Happy Ending, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Carstairs/pseuds/Annie_Carstairs
Summary: Basado un poco en la canción HOLD ON de Chord OverstreetNo se si cuenta en toda regla como SongficBram esta enojado y piensa que esta bien dejar de lado a Simon, pero el tiene ojos y algo no esta bien.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: Love... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182128
Kudos: 2





	Sostente - Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Así que para que esto tenga sentido se basa bastante en el libro con tintes de la película, esto es básicamente en qué pasaría si después del castigo todos abandonan a Simon como en la película.

A veces el amor se topa con dificultades, es normal pelear, es normal enojarse, es normal estar heridos. Y la amistad es solo una de las muchas formas del amor. Eso es lo que Bram piensa, lo que utiliza para justificar lo que está viendo, lo que está haciendo, tal vez Simón no sabe quién es él, pero sabe que lastimo a Blue y por eso, Bram casi se siente bien cuando se queda sentado, en lugar de apoyar al chico de ojos grises.

─ No puedes estar aquí, no te queremos aquí.

Las palabras de Leah resuenan aun en sus oídos y la mirada herida y llena de incredulidad de Simon se clava en su mente.

─ Pero… ¿Qué?

─ Vete de aquí Simon.

La voz de Leah suena rota, como si le doliera tanto o más de lo que le está doliendo a Simon, pero él no parece darse cuenta, está viendo a su amiga echarlo de la mesa del almuerzo, su mirada recorre a todos los que están en la mesa, cuando sus ojos se posan en él, casi se siente flanquear, pero entonces escucha la voz de Abby.

─ Ya escuchaste a Leah, vete Simon.

Ve el impacto que tienen las palabras de las chicas y por un momento siente que Simon realmente merece esto. Por adivinar mal, se dice a sí mismo. Pero su corazón se encoje cuando ve esos ojos llenarse de lágrimas y salir corriendo de la cafetería. Ni siquiera le importa su pastel.

*

*

*

No es tonto y nota los cambios en Simon, no es que siempre lo observe, cualquiera se daría cuenta que Simon Spier ha cambiado, no solo por el hecho de haber sido expulsado, nadie habla de eso, desde que ocurrió el incidente, pero todos han visto que el niño que solía reír con sus amigos y ser simplemente feliz, apenas si parece el mismo. Y si hablan de él es solo para preguntarse si sus amigos realmente lo eran, ya que ahora no están. Trata de concentrarse en la música que sale de sus audífonos, pero esta es inesperadamente triste.

**_Loving and fighting / Amando y luchando  
Accusing, denying / Acusando y negando  
I can't imagine a world with you gone / No puedo imaginarme el mundo si te vas  
The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of / La alegría y el caos, los demonios de los que estamos hechos  
I'd be so lost if you left me alone / Estaría perdido si me dejas solo…_ **

La primera vez que lo escucho sintió que entendía los chismes, Leah y Simon habían sido amigos desde mucho antes que ellos supieran que era la amistad, la segunda y tercera vez también lo entiende, incluso la décima, pero ahora todo empieza a doler. Está a punto de empezar la clase de inglés, pero alcanza a escuchar los susurros, más ahora que la música ha terminado.

─ Ha pasado más de una semana, no creí que Leah fuera homofóbica…

Sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se pone rígido, casi puede sentir que dirán lo mismo si alguna vez sale, pero nada lo prepara para el siguiente susurro.

─Ni los chicos del futbol, Nick, Bram y Garrett parecían llevarse tan bien con el...

Mentiría si dijera que los cuchicheos le afectan, pero esto es nuevo, el dolor surge en su pecho y va a su corazón o viceversa y deja de prestar atención al mundo. Y no se da cuenta que Simon ni siquiera llega a la clase.

*

*

*

Lo siguiente que sabe es que es jueves, está sentado como siempre justo en medio del salón de inglés, cuando ve a Cal Prince pararse junto a la puerta. Por un segundo se pregunta que hace, ya que él no está en la clase, pero entonces un pensamiento cruza por su mente. _Esta ahí por Simon._

El chico de ojos azules que Simon tanto anhelaba, el caballero perfecto que nunca lo abandono. Sus ojos pican y Bram intenta decirse que Simon merece ser feliz, que no es su culpa que no hubiera estado enamorado de él. Mentalmente se prepara para los gritos que la demostración de cariño entre Cal y Simon pueda generar, pero esta nunca llega y cuando vuelve a mirar a la puerta no se sorprende al ver a Simon sosteniendo la mano de Cal, lo que le sorprende es su aspecto, luce increíblemente apagado, ni siquiera le sonríe al chico castaño frente a él.

*

*

*

El viernes es el show de talentos y no hay manera en que Bram pueda sacarse de la cabeza que algo va terriblemente mal. Ve a las hermanas de Simon y a sus padres, pero no a Simon. Y está a punto de salir corriendo hacia ellos y pedirles información de él cuando una voz lo interrumpe.

─ ¿Bram? ¿Abraham?

Por todos los… probablemente, dios lo odie, ya que frente a él esta Cal Prince.

─ ¿Podemos hablar?

El chico se ve decidido y Bram se pregunta si de alguna forma extraña Simon ha descifrado quien es. Y ahora su novio viene a decirle que se aleje o algo así.

─ Si

─ Escucha, Simon ha estado mal y quería saber si podrías decirle al resto de sus amigos que él los necesita. Se que no me incumbe si ustedes son… am…

… Bram no necesita escuchar más, porque de pronto todo encaja, Simon está solo en casa, y probablemente se siente más solo que nunca, no debe ser un genio para que su sangre se hiele, ha visto los síntomas y los ha ignorado, pero ahora es imposible el frio le recorre el cuerpo…

Realmente no recuerda haber pedido la dirección de Simon, pero de pronto está en su auto manejando a toda velocidad.

**_You locked yourself in the bathroom / Te encerraste dentro del baño._  
Lying on the floor when I break through / Estabas tirado en el piso, cuando logre entrar.  
I pull you in to feel your heartbeat / Te acerque para sentir los latidos de tu corazón.  
** **_Can you hear me screaming "Please don't leave me"? / ¿Puedes escucharme gritando “Por favor no me dejes”?_ **

Ahora está frente a la casa de los Spier… la puerta está abierta y escucha gritos desde el interior.

Avanza en medio de la obscuridad y escucha más claramente los gritos, es Leah.

─ ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien!

Sus gritos parecen desgarradores, pero entonces llega a la única habitación con luz y por un momento no entiende. Porqué Simon parece estar dormido y en su rostro no está el dolor que parecía rodearlo durante las últimas semanas. Pero entonces todo hace clic y los peores miedos de Bram se hacen realidad, Simon esta justo bajo la regadera, su cuerpo parece estar mojado y sus muñecas, rojas y terriblemente frágiles, oh dios… solo las vio un segundo, pero sabe que con eso bastara para atormentarlo el resto de sus días. Leah está ahí, sobre Simon, tratando de mantener la sangre dentro del cuerpo de su amigo, con los ojos enloquecidos y llenos de lágrimas…

─ ¡AYUDA!

Su sollozo lo devuelve a la realidad, la horrible realidad. Saca su teléfono y llama al 911, mientras espera a que contesten, se deja caer en el suelo junto a Leah. Rápidamente acerca su mano a las de Leah, para detener el sangrado y con un poco de alivio se da cuenta que Simon no parece estar totalmente empapado, y su pulso se siente, débil, pero claro.

**_Hold on, I still want you / Sostente, aun te quiero  
Come back, I still need you / Regresa, aún te necesito  
Let me take your hand, I'll make it right / Dejame tomar tu mano, lo hare que estes bien  
I swear to love you all my life / Te juro que te amare toda mi vida  
Hold on, I still need you / Sostente, aun te quiero._ **

****

****

No sabe exactamente cuento tiempo pasa, pero de pronto escucha a Leah dar una dirección. Esta asombrado ya que sigue llorando mientras lo hace, pero puede ser que solo este asombrado de su fuerza, ni siquiera sabe que hubiera pasado si él no hubiera aparecido.

─ Bram, ¿él va a estar bien?

La voz de Leah es tan distinta de hace un minuto cuando estaba dando la dirección que levanta la cabeza asombrado, y ahora sí que la ve, parece tan pequeña, toda llena de sangre y con los ojos hinchados y se da cuenta que es la primera vez que la ha visto asustada, no asustada no es la palabra, esta aterrada.

─Yo… Espero… quiero decir, no perdió tanta sangre ¿o sí? ─ Cuando Leah niega con la cabeza el continua ─, ¿Cómo… ¿Cómo supiste?

¿Cómo supiste lo que Simon planeaba? Intenta decir Bram, pero no puede, afortunadamente Leah parece entender.

─ Supe que algo no estaba bien… cuando… cuando Nora dijo que Si, no quiso ir a la presentación, yo…

Su voz vuelve a romperse y entonces Bram escucha las sirenas.

**_A long endless highway, you're silent beside me / Una carretera sin fin, tu en silencio junto a mi_  
Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from / conduciendo en una pesadilla de la que no puedo escapar  
Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin' / Rezando sin poder hacer nada, la luz no se desvanece  
Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones / Ocultando el shock y el frio en mis huesos**

Cuando llegan al hospital, todo el mundo le asegura que estará bien, pero una parte de él esta aterrada. Pueden decirlo solo porque es el protocolo del hospital, piensa, pero entonces le recuerdan que no puede estar ahí, que no tiene derecho a seguir al lado de Simons y las lágrimas que no sabía que estaba aguantando, salen como un torrente. Y se deja caer contra la pared de la sala de urgencias.

¿Cómo pudo permitir que Simon hiciera eso? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo dejándolo solo? Y justo después de que fue expulsado de esa forma tan terriblemente sucia ¿Cómo viviría con eso en su conciencia? ¿Cómo viviría en absoluto si Simon… Si Simon no supiera que probablemente lo ama…

No, no, los paramédicos les habían asegurado a Leah y a él que habían llegado a tiempo. Así que pensaría positivamente, tenía que…

─ ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás aquí? ─ La voz de Lean lo saca de sus pensamientos, y voltea hacia arriba, para ver a Leah abrazarse a sí misma ─, lo siento no quería sonar así, es decir estoy feliz de que hayas llegado a tiempo y me ayudarás, pero… No entiendo por qué irías a casa de Si…

Termina ella rápidamente, sentándose junto a él en el suelo del pasillo. Y él aprovecha para secarse un poco las lágrimas.

─ Yo… Bueno podría decirse qué es un poco complicado, amm… ─ Puede ver la expresión aun confundida de Leah por lo que trata de explicarse mejor ─ ¿Recuerdas la publicación sobre Simón esa que lo expulso?

─ ¿Fuiste tú? ─ Los ojos de Leah se llenan de ira, pero también lucen decepcionados─ ¿Tú supiste esa publicación… ¿Tu?

─ Yo no, yo… Me refiero a que soy el chico con el que hablaba…

Okey, en definitiva, no se expresarme cuando alguien me de manera terriblemente amenazadora, piensa mientras ve a Leah procesando la información que acaba de darle. Ella se queda en silencio un momento y luego comienza a parpadear rápidamente, entonces hace algo que nunca esperaría de ella, por que la ha visto durante años, no es de las que demuestra de afecto a quienes no considere importantes.

Lo abraza.

─ Eres Blue.

Es más, una afirmación que una pregunta, pero de cualquier forma asiente. No sabe que pasara ahora, ella dejo a Simon solo.

_Igual que tú..._ Susurra una voz en su cabeza. _Pero probablemente ella no es homofóbica, tal vez algo más paso._

─ No soy homofóbica, solo que las cosas se complicaron tanto y… ─ Susurra Leah, como si intentara calmarlo ─ y yo creí… creí que él estaba bien… No sé qué hare si él… Necesito que este bien…

Su voz se apaga y comienza a llorar de nuevo…

**_They took you away on a table / Te llevaron en una camilla_ **

**_I pace back and forth as you lay still / Camino de un lado a otro mientras te mantienes inmóvil_ **

**_They pull you in and feel your heartbeat / Te jalan y sienten tu latido_ **

**_Can you hear me screaming: "Please don't leave me”? /_ _Puedes escucharme gritando, "Por favor no me dejes!?"_ **

La familia de Simon llega acompañada de Nick y Abby, que lucen como si alguien les hubiera arrancado una parte de su alma y por un momento se pregunta si lo dejaran estar ahí, por eso en cuanto la madre de Simon se acerca a ellos, Bram está listo para esperar fuera del hospital, ya que no soportaría irse, pero Leah lo mantiene en su lugar, probablemente adivinando sus pensamientos. Pero de pronto se ve envuelto en un abrazo lloroso, Emily Spier le está agradeciendo por llegar a tiempo y evitar una tragedia mayor, sin saber que él fue uno de los causantes, aunque parece que eso no le importa.

Ella parece saber que Bram necesita estar aquí, porque pone toda su autoridad maternal en cuanto los médicos le dicen que solo familia y ella le dice que todos ellos son la familia de su hijo.

*

*

*

Han estado esperando alguna noticia desde que los trasladaron a una salita de espera menos caótica. Todos estaban en silencio, Alice y Nora lo veían con curiosidad.

─ ¿Bram? ─ La voz del papá de Simon es suave y reconfortante, cuando sus ojos se posan en los de Bram le da una sonrisa cálida ─. Soy Jack, debes ser uno de los chicos de la mesa del almuerzo, ¿estás bien? ¿Tu madre sabe que estas aquí?

─ Yo, no soy su amigo, no exactamente…

─ Ya veo, quizás sería mejor que hablaras con mi esposa.

Lo interrumpe el papá de Simon, mientras le hace un gesto a su esposa.

Cuando llega a su lado, él se levanta y deja a Bram solo con ella.

─ ¿Necesitas algo cariño? ¿Quieres hablar?

─ Yo siento mucho haberme alejado de Simon y permitir que… que esto pasara…

─ Puedo asegurarte que no fue tu culpa o la de nadie aquí, mi niño suele ser algo impulsivo y toma la primera opción que ve, él lo llama lógica de Simon. Pero estoy segura de que el estará bien ─. Dice dándole la mano ─, pero ahora necesito saber si tus padres están bien con que estés aquí. Si no quieres irte está bien, pero debemos avisarles.

─ Mi mamá estará bien, pero… ¿Podría hablar con ella? Para que no crea que estoy mintiendo para escaparme con algún chico.

Ve el impacto de sus palabras, con cuidado de no sonrojarse furiosamente bajo su mirada.

─ Claro, ¿vamos afuera?

Siente los ojos de todos clavarse en él, pero no voltea. Está preparándose mentalmente para las explicaciones que debe dar.

*

*

*

Cuando vuelve a entrar a la salita de espera, se da cuenta que ni las hermanas ni el papá de Simon están ahí, pero no se preocupa. Sabe que, si algo hubiera pasado, le habrían avisado. Su mamá tuvo una plática rápida con la señora Spier y cuando ellas terminaron de hablar, Emily le dio espacio para que hablara con su mamá y ella regreso con los demás.

─ Si no menciono un novio exactamente, pero sé que algo no ha estado bien con un chico… Debí poner más atención…

La voz de Abby es apenas un susurro, pero se nota que está preocupada.

─ Pero Cal y él han estado bien…

La interrumpe Nick quien suena como si hubiera llorado recientemente.

─ Cal Prince es un joven muy bueno, pero sé que él y Simon no son novios, Si, dijo que no podría hacerle eso a ninguno de los dos… Pero siento que me faltan piezas…

Termina Emily con un tono cansado. Y entonces todos se percatan de que regreso. Todos los ojos vuelven a estar en él.

─ Bram, los doctores dicen que Simon estará bien, ahora mismo solo esta anestesiado, y calculan que estará bien en un par de horas. No nos dijeron nada antes porque querían asegurarse de que el estaría bien…

**_Hold on, I still want you / Espera, yo aún te quiero_ **

**_Come back, I still need you / Vuelve, yo aún te necesito_ **

**_Let me take your hand, I'll make you right / Déjame tomar tu mano, haré que estés bien_ **

**_I swear to love you all my life / Juro amarte toda mi vida_ **

**_Hold on I still need you / Aguanta, aún te necesito_ **

**_I don't wanna let go / No quiero dejarte ir_ **

**_I know I'm not that strong / Lo sé, no soy tan fuerte._ **

**_I just wanna hear you say baby let's go home / Sólo quiero escucharte decir: "Cariño, vamos a casa"_ **

El reloj marca las tres veintitrés de la madrugada cuando Cal Prince aparece en el hospital, luciendo como si acabara de despertar, lo cual es muy probable. Tiene su celular en la mano y parece que esta viviendo su peor pesadilla, pero aún tiene esos ojos azules que claramente le encantan a Simon.

Cal ve a la familia Spier y se acerca a ellos rápidamente. El corazón de Bram cae un poco al ver la forma en que los Spier parecen encantados con el chico que acaba de llegar, como si ya fuera parte de ellos. Y no puede evitar preguntarse si Simon le había mentido a su familia respecto a su relación con Cal.

─ Cal y Simon no están saliendo.

La voz de Leah casi lo hace saltar de su asiento, creía que ella seguía dormida, pero procesa la información casi con demasiada esperanza.

─ ¿Sabes por qué?

Pregunta con fingida indiferencia.

─ Alice cree que Simon esta enamorado de alguien más

─ ¿Alguien más? Pero…

Se interrumpe rápidamente cuando Cal se sienta frente a él

─ Gracias por llegar a tiempo.

*

*

*

Casi doce horas después Simon pide verlo, es el último en entrar y francamente esta aterrado. Pero se arma de valor y camina hasta la puerta de la habitación.

En cuanto lo ve su estomago se revuelve, se siente mal, tiene las muñecas vendadas y varios tubos, pero sus ojos grises están llenos de vida.

─ Hola. ¿Puedo pasar?

Simon parpadea un par de veces antes de contestar.

─ Claro.

Bram mentiría si dijera que no esta luchando por no parecer nervioso frente a él, sostiene el paquete que su madre le trajo hace unas horas como si fuera un salvavidas. Antes de que sus rodillas comiencen a temblar se sienta en la silla junto a la cama de Simon.

─ Gracias por ir a mi casa y ya sabes salvarme…

─ Me alegra que estés recuperándote…

Dicen al mismo tiempo y ve como Simon se torna de un tono ligeramente rosa.

─ Cal y Leah dicen que fuiste mi super héroe anoche

─ Leah fue la heroína, yo solo la ayude un poco, aun que a decir verdad estábamos aterrados cuando te encontramos.

─ Leah siempre ha sido mi heroína, pero tú, bueno yo… lamento que me vieras así.

─ Yo no lo lamento ─, susurra mientras ve a Simon removerse incomodo en su cama de hospital ─, es decir, ojalá hubiera llegado antes o hubiera estado antes de que siquiera consideraras….

─ No fue tu culpa…

Lo interrumpe Simon, en voz seria. Oh, si tan solo fuera cierto.

─ Te deje solo, fue mi culpa….

Ahora Simon luce terriblemente confundido y Bram sabe que es el momento de salir, de dejar de esconderse, porque no soportaría perder al chico de ojos grises, lo tendrá aun que sea solo como amigo.

─ ¿Puedo sostener tu mano?

Pregunta y Simon asiente mientras otro rubor sube por su rostro.

La sensación de sus manos juntas es algo increíble, pero ahora mismo solo siente nervios. Tratando de no parecer muy extraño le entrega la camiseta. Las cejas de Simon se alzan al identificar lo que este impreso en la playera.

─ Seguro que Elliott sabe que habrías ido a sus conciertos si hubieras podido.

Ya está, totalmente expuesto a _Jaques_. Si Simon no une los puntos en ese momento, probablemente nunca lo hará, pero escucha como Simon toma aire y lo observa, antes de bajar su mirada a sus manos unidas y volver a su rostro, una y otra vez.

Entonces habla y su voz esta llena de esperanza y miedo, como si se sintiera igual de expuesto que Bram.

─ ¿Blue?

Asiente con miedo, pero siente la mano de Simon apretar la suya. Y antes de arrepentirse toma aire.

─ Adoro cómo sonríes, como si no fueras consciente de que lo haces. Adoro tu cabello perpetuamente despeinado, como si acabaras de levantarte. Adoro como alargas el contacto visual un instante más de lo necesario. Y adoro tus ojos gris luna ─. Esos mismos que ahora están abiertos de par en par, como si no pudiera creer lo que le estoy diciendo, y yo cierro los ojos antes de continuar ─. Así que, si piensas que no me atraes, Simon, estás loco.

─ Bram…

La voz de Simon irradia emoción y abro los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, él esta sonriendo y no puede evitar devolverle el gesto.

─ _Mi Blue._

**_Let's go home / Vamos a casa._ **

**_Yeah, I just wanna take you home / Si, solo quiero llevarte a casa_ **

**_Hold on, I still want you / Espera, yo aún te quiero_ **

**_Come back, I still need you / Vuelve, yo aún te necesito._ **


End file.
